dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Suspassing even the Gods.png|Surpassing Even the Gods|link=Surpassing Even the Gods berserker of destruction.png|Berserker of Destruction|link=Berserker of Destruction The Peculiar Penguin Village.png|The Peculiar Penguin Village|link=The Peculiar Penguin Village Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Event_Countless_awakening_big.png|link=The Battle for Awakening Medals Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Thum_1009590.png|link=Passion of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thum_1009750.png|link=Uncontrollable Rage Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thum_1009720.png|link=The Confidence of Evolution Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thum_1009730.png|link=Entering the Realm of Gods Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thum_1009740.png|link=New Realms of Saiyan Power Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thum_1009020.png|link=Penguin Village Adventure Goku (Youth) Thum_1009010.png|link=Child's Play Arale Norimaki LRBrolySTR.png|link=Indestructible Saiyan Evil Legendary Super Saiyan Broly URBrolySTR.png|link=Hideous Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Broly SSRBrolySTR.png|link=A Destined Return Broly TURINTVegeta.png|link=Trustworthy Rival Vegeta TURSTRGokuThumb.png|link=The Hope of the Universe Goku Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards GokuJrEvent.png|Goku Jr.'s Testimony of Courage|link=Goku Jr.'s Testimony of Courage Quest_top_banner_505_2.png|The Inimitable Fusion|link=The Inimitable Fusion Quest_top_banner_506_2.png|A Fiend Possessed|link=A Fiend Possessed PureDestruction&CarnageSuper2.png|Pure Destruction and Carnage|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage Event_Galactic_crisis_big.png|Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event_Battle_of_gods_big.png|Battle of Gods|link=Battle of Gods Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|HOPE !! Fight Against Despair !|link=HOPE !! Fight Against Despair ! Event_last_battle_big.png|A Lone Warrior's Last Battle|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Quest top banner 144.png|Hidden Potential (PHY)|link=Hidden Potential (PHY) SSJ3AngelGokuDokkanEvent.png|Warrior from Beyond the Grave|link=Warrior from Beyond the Grave TBBardockDokkanEvent.png|Mysterious Warrior Born From Darkness|link=Mysterious Warrior Born From Darkness Quest top banner 527.png|The Ultimate Transformation in Space|link=The Ultimate Transformation in Space Event Vegito Blue big.png|Blazing Blue Fusion|link=Blazing Blue Fusion Quest top banner 518.png|The Darkness Shrouding the Future|link=The Darkness Shrouding the Future Event monstrosity universe emperor big.png|The Evil Emperor of the Universe|link=The Evil Emperor of the Universe Event Innocence of destruction big.png|Pure Destruction and Carnage|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage BrolyDokkanEventJP.png|Berserker of Destruction|link=Berserker_of_Destruction|linktext=Berserker of Destruction Quest top banner 701.png|Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush|link=Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|Hercule's World Tournament|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|Turtle School Training|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training at Korin Tower BFAM.png|Battle for Awakening Medals|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown LRBrolySTR.png|Indestructible Saiyan Evil Legendary Super Saiyan Broly|link=Indestructible Saiyan Evil Legendary Super Saiyan Broly URBrolySTR.png|Hideous Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Broly|link=Hideous Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Broly SSRBrolySTR.png|A Destined Return Broly|link=A Destined Return Broly URINTGokuJr.png|Bravery Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr.|link=Bravery Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. SSRINTGokuJr.png|Young Super Power Goku Jr.|link=Young Super Power Goku Jr. INTTURGodkuThumb.png|Fierce Fight at God Speed Super Saiyan God Goku|link=Fierce Fight at God Speed Super Saiyan God Goku PHYTURGodkuThumb.png|The Blow of Fate Super Saiyan God Goku|link=The Blow of Fate Super Saiyan God Goku TEQTURWhisThumb.png|Resounding Teachings Whis|link=Resounding Teachings Whis INTTURWhisThumb.png|Into a New Dimension Whis|link=Into a New Dimension Whis File:Thum_goget_ur_int.png|The Light that Crushes Evil Super Gogeta|link=The Light that Crushes Evil Super Gogeta File:Thum_gogeta_ssr_int.png|Leading to Victory Super Gogeta|link=Leading to Victory Super Gogeta File:Thum_janemba_ur_str.png|Evil Invader Super Janemba|link=Evil Invader Super Janemba File:SSRSTRJanemba.png|Evil Phantom Power Super Janemba|link=Evil Phantom Power Super Janemba SSRAGLJanemba.png|Raging Evil Spirit Super Janemba|link=Raging Evil Spirit Super Janemba SRAGLJanemba.png|Collection of Evil Gas Janemba|link=Collection of Evil Gas Janemba Thum paikuhan ur teq.png|Skillful Warrior Paikuhan|link=Skillful Warrior Paikuhan Navigation World Tournament Links The Wikia Team Tactics Pages Character Pages 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Vote for Wikia Max Hidden Potential Stats Addition to character Templates. Add Hidden Potential Total Maxed stats as a 3rd row. E.g Base - Max - Maxed stats. Get rid of Base stats , replace with max stats , have maxed hidden potential stats in 2nd row. E.g Max - Maxed stats. Leave the stats as they are and make a separate page. Create your own cards. Vote for Fun Who will be the Mono TEQ Extreme Leader ? Frieza (The evil emperor of the uni.) New Character (New event) Poll Results Page Rules and Regulations of DragonBall Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Recent Activity Category:Browse